


Original Sound

by Sodalitefully



Series: Guns N Roses AUs :) [8]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, TikTok, self-indulgent silliness basically, slash in a maid costume, tiktok au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalitefully/pseuds/Sodalitefully
Summary: Slash, Duff, and a couple of TikTok trends.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Series: Guns N Roses AUs :) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Original Sound

**Author's Note:**

> The request was for sluff with the maid boy trend + SO's thighs trend, so here's a few drabbles of sluff on tiktok.

**@http.forwardslash**

#maidoutfit

♫ @Slash Original Sound

Slash is standing in front of the camera in a brand-new maid outfit. The top of the video cuts off around his chin – Slash doesn’t really show his face in videos, and when he does he’s always wearing shades (it drives his followers crazy, they’re always begging for a face reveal). But the whole outfit is visible: he’s wearing a little black dress with puffy sleeves and a full layered skirt that barely reaches the middle of his thighs. Over the dress is a tiny white apron with ruffled hems and a bow on the bib. Never one to neglect the details, he’s completed the look with white gloves, lacy fishnet stockings, and low heels.

“So, I got a maid outfit.” He laughs nervously. “I didn’t tell my boyfriend about it yet. Even though he treats me like a princess like, all the time basically, we’ve never really talked about, you know, femboy stuff, and I don’t think that _he_ thinks it would be something I’d be into. So I saw this trend on here and I thought it could be fun to buy one and, you know, surprise him with it.“

He smooths the skirt, fingers the bow and strokes the ruffles on his apron as he speaks, the clothes are so foreign and he can’t stop touching. He twists a little to each side to show off the whole ensemble. 

“It feels… nice. It’s nice, it’s very… swishy.” He moves his hips and his skirt swishes. “I feel very cute. Like, I’m not gonna dance for you guys or anything so don’t get any fuckin’ ideas! But I’ll post another video after I surprise Duff.”

“I think he’ll like it. Really like it, I think he’s going to pick me up like a doll when he sees me and then try to baby me for the rest of the day. I’ll probably have to explain to him that that’s not how having a maid is supposed to work.” For a split second, Slash’s sheepish smile twists into a devious smirk, then the video ends. 

––––––––––

**@http.forwardslash**

quick he gets home from work in a couple hours

#maidoutfit #catboy #whatdoboyslike

♫ KARATE – BABYMETAL

A short follow up to his first video. It’s a close up on the top of his head, his curls fill the bottom half of the screen, he’s wearing a headband and the rims of a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses are partially visible. There’s a textbox above his head: “help me out guys…”

A new clip, the same except with a pair of fluffy cat ears pinned to his head. The textbox reads, “ears?“

The cat ears disappear. “no ears?”

They’re back. “ears? they came with the dress…"

The comments section is overwhelmingly in favor of the ears. 

––––––––––

**@http.forwardslash**

yeah… I think he likes the maid outfit ;)

#maidoutfit

♫ @HorizonsEclipse ツ Original Sound

Slash is sitting on leather couch in his maid outfit. Duff is on the floor between his legs with his head tilted back onto the cushion between Slash’s thighs. Slash is holding his phone above his lap with one hand, the other is petting Duff’s hair.

Duff looks completely blissed out. His hands are groping and stroking possessively up and down Slash’s fishnetted legs, his cheek is pressed against Slash’s inner thigh and he tilts his head to plant a line of kisses up to the hem of Slash’s skirt. 

Slash tilts the camera up briefly to show off the outfit, for a moment his smug smirk is visible. When he tilts it back down, Duff’s nose is conspicuously close to the lacy hem of his skirt, but the video cuts off before he gets any further. 

Duff spams the video’s comments bragging about his man, _Look at those thighs and tell me you’re not jealous!!!_

––––––––––

**@streetwalkin_cheeto**

BEST. BOYFRIEND. EVER. 

#maidoutfit #imtheluckiestmanalive

♫ Kiss - Prince

The shaky video shows Duff and Slash, still curled up on the same couch and looking like they’ve been there a while. Duff is now sitting with his back to the armrest, more or less facing the camera. Slash is in his lap, with the ruffled layers of his skirt splayed across Duff’s thighs. 

Inaudibly, Duff cajoles Slash into letting him hand-feed him a strawberry. Slash gives in and when Duff holds it up to his lips he leans in and takes the berry into his mouth, lingering for a moment before biting down and leaving the juice-stained stem between Duff’s fingers. Duff is beaming, he says something sweet that makes Slash toss his hair self-consciously to cover a glossy pink grin.

Inadvertently, this leads Slash to notice that Duff is holding up his phone behind Slash’s back, recording the moment. If his curls weren’t scattered across his face, you’d be able to read his lips: “Duff! You asshole, put that down!” Duff is laughing, he leans up to peck as many kisses as he can anywhere he can reach while Slash lunges for the phone, ending the video as he knocks it out of Duff’s hand. 

––––––––––


End file.
